Loved
by 46InfernalInstruments
Summary: *CITY OF LOST SOULS SPOILERS* One-Shot. Alec wrote a letter to Magnus, but before Magnus found it Alec had already died, so this is what would happen if Magnus went to his funeral. I suck at summary's, this is my first fanfiction, soo, ya. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I feel like writing something sad right now… So… here goes.

3 years before

Magnus,

I tried to explain to you that I couldn't live without you. I'm sorry I thought about making you Mortal, I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough, I'm sorry that I was a terrible boyfriend, I just couldn't bear the thought of you loving someone else. I thought that after my hair turned white and my eyes faded, you wouldn't love me anymore. Even though not many Shadowhunters live to see the day they're hair turns white, I thought that even if I did live that long you get sick of me and leave. I wrote this for you so because I couldn't find the courage to say them out loud. If you find this after I've died just know that I'll always remember you.

I still love you,

Alexander Lightwood

3 years after

I read the note over and over again, sitting, not listening to the words Izzy was saying at Alec's funeral(A/N I don't know if they speak at funerals, or if they even have funerals) I couldn't believe that he loved me so much, I couldn't believe that he was dead. Izzy found the note when they were cleaning out his room, and she gave it to me. Alec had died fighting an Eidolon or shape-changer demon, instead of Jace getting hit by the killing blow, Alec jumped in front of his Parabatai to save his life, as he vowed to do if his Parabatai was in a position where he could die. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I conjured a pen and paper, and using the back of the person's chair, I wrote a letter.

Alec,

I'm sorry I never listened to your reason. I thought that it would be better if you found someone Mortal to love, someone you could grow old with, someone who was a Shadowhunter, not a Downworlder. I never thought you would go off and go on some suicide hunt, you're not Jace. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you were going to say no. I knew Camille still loved me, but I didn't know she was planning on breaking us up. Who am I kidding? It's something Camille would do. Why did you leave me?

I still love you too,

Magnus

"Magnus? Would you like to say some words?" Isabelle asked softly. I looked up at her and slowly got up and walked up to the "stage", we were just in the Shadowhunter clearing in Central Park, and I just conjured a platform and stand-thingy. I put my tear stained letter back into the pocket of my white suit, I didn't even bother with sparkles. I stood in front of the stand and looked at the sea of white, white was the color that Shadowhunters used when a fellow Shadowhunter died. They used black to hunt. "Alec was…" I cleared my throat and started again, "He was… Incredible, he would always put others before himself, he was a good protector for Clary, Jace and Izzy…" I could feel tears falling down my face. I couldn't look at the Shadowhunters who were sitting in the chairs in front of me. "I'm sorry" I told the crowd and I went back to my seat. When I passed Maryse and Robert, they barely looked at me, when I passed Clary, Jace and Izzy, Jace was staring at me with hatred in his golden eyes. I knew he blamed me for Alec's death, Izzy and Clary just looked at me sadly, they had hated me at first to, but they soon accepted that I had nothing to do with his death. I sat at my seat until everyone had left. "Magnus, it's time to light his body" Maryse said behind me. I got up and walked slowly, to his body, it was surrounded by birch wood. I put my note into the space in between the wood, then I turned towards the Shadowhunters that were slowly crowding behind me, and I said the ceremonial words. "Ave et Vale, Hail and Farewell, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, may you find peace and good hunting in the realms of our Angel." I spoke the words, and in response all the Shadowhunters shouted "Ave et Vale! Hail and Farewell Alexander!" and I set him ablaze, and stood there watching. He was gone.

I feel like it was really bad, but oh well, it's my first Fanfiction, like EVER! So ya…

R&R

~46


	2. AN

A/N

I forgot the disclaimer! Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except the plot… I think…

I know that this was supposed to be a One-Shot, but I feel like I should continue it, It would help a lot if you guys gave me some ideas and crap, and let me know if I should make it a multi chapter story!

R&R!

~46


End file.
